Bittersweet truths
by KuraLi
Summary: In life you have to stumble and fall before you reach the happy ever after. These are just some short stories that I am sure many could relate to... I know I can.. :
1. Elements of Rain

A/N: Its been a while :/ Just got inspired to write this little short story... havent uploaded in a while, not even sure if anyone visits my page anymore. but whoever comes across this story enjoy :) Thanks. Review are optional but appreciated

It is said that rain brings many surprises. Some delightful, some not so.

Rain reminds me of you. It reminds me that your were once very caring, loving, and very much alive.

When it rains…

I see you, a stranger, sitting on a park set swing in a light drizzle of rain. There was something about you that I could not resist. I remember walking over to you, being captivated by you. I wanted to know you… I wanted to know what it was that you were so _elated _about.

"I simply just love the rain." You had said.

"Why?" I was bewildered. To me the rain was disgusting. It made the ground muddy. When it rains everyone stays inside, and everything smelled like rain. I never knew that because of you, I would begin to see things differently.

When it rains…

I remember the day I had the courage to confess to you my feelings.

My last class of the day had ended, and as always you were waiting for me. It was raining that day, I remember. It was not light, yet it was not pouring, it was perfect. When I came out, you were dancing in the rain.

"Life is not about waiting for the storm to pass… it's about learning to dance in the rain" You liked to say.

We were under a huge oak tree, trying to take as much cover as you would let me. I had never been more nervous in my life. You had that look on your face. The same look you have every time it rains. It was a look of pure _bliss_. Suddenly, I wasn't so nervous anymore.

When it rains…

It's our wedding day again.

Once again, it was raining. You had said, you wanted a beach wedding so that we would be close to the water. (Just in case it didn't rain.) Your wish had come true.

I will never forget seeing you walk down the aisle, with your father by your side. I saw that look. The one that I had come to know so well now.

Although everyone else had umbrellas sheltering themselves from the downpour, you insisted that you did not want one. You wanted to feel the rain on your face.

"Rain washes away all fears." You insisted.

When it rains…

It is as though the whole world is crying with me. My tears, the rain, fill my heart.

It's like you are talking to me. I can almost hear your steady breathing.

When it rains… I remember you had told me before you left me…

"When it rains, it's me, telling you how much I miss and love you."

If I m not home, then I am in the rain. If I am not in the rain, I am on my way to you.

"When it rains, I will come visit you, and tell you I miss you too, and I will always love you."


	2. Truth of Life

A/n: Another short to add on :) Hope u guys like reading as much as I loved writing this JA! ^_^

All around her, everyone was happily celebrating the coming of the New Year. There she sat in the mist of it all thinking of nothing but the man sitting merely twenty feet before her.

He had is arms wrapped around a girl. He looked as though he was holding on to her for dear life. He was holding onto her as though if he'd let go, she would disappear from his very eyes. The amount of affection and desire in his eyes were almost indescribable. She could see that when she smiled, he smiled, when she frowned, he frowned, and when she moved, he moved with her.

The hardest thing to believe was just two weeks ago, it was her who was in his arms, feeling his warmth and taking in his cologne. It had been one of the hardest things for her to see her for the first time. She wanted to be angry with them both, but she just couldn't bring herself to get mad. She knew that getting angry and causing a scene wouldn't do any good to anyone. The best she could do, for them and herself, was smile and pretends as though nothing happened.

For the night, not a word was exchanged between them. Before she knew it, everyone was starting to loudly countdown to the New Year. The whole night, she tried hard to avoid looking at them. She was successful thanks to the bar and alcohol. When everyone started shouting, she looked up to see them sitting just now ten feet next to her. That's when she decided her new year's resolution. She was going to forget about him, and it will be as though they never happened.

'10'

'9'

'8'

….

'3'

'2'

'1'

After that night, she resumed her life as though he had never existed. She only exchanged words that needed to be said. It slowly got easier for her. But as expected a month later, he had approached her with confusion and hurt in his eyes.

At that moment she wanted nothing more but to turn and run the opposite direction. She should have known that he would eventually ask her about her attitude.

'Why are you treating me this way?'

'Treating you like what?'

'Like I don't exist'

'I don't know what you're talking about'

'Like hell you don't know what I am talking about! Look, why won't you talk to me?'

'What do you want me to say? Tell me, what do you say to someone who broke your heart?'

'I said I was sorry, what more do you want?'

'Sorry only works when you mean it.'

With that she walked away from him for the last time. Truth be told, she walked away before her tears started to spill over. The last thing she wanted was to give him the satisfaction of crying for him to see.

Three years later…

After that day, they both went on with their lives. He was still working at the department store, and she had found a different job working for a corporation working as a secretary. He continued to go from girl to girl every few months while she had met an incredible man that she had been with for a year and a half.

It was the time of the year again. It was the last day of the year. Once again she was awaiting the New Year with her fiancé. While sitting at the bar, she looked up to see that familiar face. She wondered if she should go over and greet him at least.

The look of recognition flashed in his eyes, when their eyes met. They only smiled at each other.

Life isn't life without happiness, sadness, heartbreak, joy, and love.


End file.
